Soy Yo
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Snake Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic/Snake Version) |nogm = 1 (Classic/Snake Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Snake Version) |alt = Snake Version |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Snake Version) |mc = |pc = Classic (Bar) |gc = Classic Snake Version / |lc = Classic |pictos = 121 |dura = 2:42 |nowc = SoyYo SoyYoALT (Snake Version) |perf = Classic Cassandra Markopoulos Snake Version Neil Xiao (P1) |from = album }}"Soy Yo" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The coach is a woman with long pale lavender hair. She has a yellow hoop earrings and is wearing a lime green beanie. She has on a pink sweater with dark violet rings above her elbows and yellow cuffs, and most of the sweater, from left side of her sweater to the dark violet ring above her left elbow, is orange. She is wearing a black skirt with buttons down the front, lavender knee socks, and light blue combat boots with dark purple laces. Her facial features are more visible than most dancers' and have a lavender tone. She also has a light purple outline. Snake Version P1 The coach is a man dressed up as a pink and purple cobra with blue arms. He rises out of a beige vase. P2 The coach is a woman with dark brown braided hair in a pink streak. She wears a purple sports bra with a gold lining and pink sneakers. Soyyoalt coach 1.png|P1 Soyyoalt coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background starts off and ends in an ordinary city street with apartments, a fire hydrant, trashcans, and a tree. The title of the song is seen in the background. But then the city starts to become colorful. Colorful clay shapes appear around the dancer. During the chorus, monsters appear. Before the chorus, the sidewalk changes colors. In the pre-chorus, a piece of the sidewalk gets lifted up by a monster. At a certain point, the city starts to disappear, showing a white background. Snake Version The background takes place in an African village, similar to Prince Ali. There are a bunch of vases with green snakes in them. During the chorus, the background switches to a wall full of snakes and vases. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in the Classic routine: Gold Move: Lower your arms in a circle. This is the final move of the routine. soyyo gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 soyyo_gm.gif|Gold Move in-game Snake Version There is 1 Gold Move in the Snake Version routine: Gold Move: *'P1:' Put your right hand outward by your chin, and use your left hand to support it. *'P2:' Move your hands to the right as if you were playing the flute. Soyyoalt gm 1.png|Gold Move Soyyoalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Must Dance 2020 *Happy Vibes *Latin Corner Snake Version Trivia General *The following errors are present in the in-game lyrics: **"Me caí" is misinterpreted as "Yo caí". **In "Y escribiendo mis letras", "Y" is accidentally separated from "escribiendo" with two spaces instead of one. **"Relajá'" is misinterpreted as "Relajada". Classic *The Classic coach appears in the Celebration trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk *''Soy Yo'' is the second routine in the series that involves claymation, the first being Mi Mi Mi. *'' '' is the third song where a gold move happens after the song is over, after Mama Mia and YOUTH. *The classic coach appears in Skibidi s background. *The UK thumbnail features one pictogram, along with the pictogram bar in its default color. **This is also the case with Кружит s thumbnail and FANCY s Southeast Asian and Thai thumbnails. *Playing the classic version 3 times unlocks the Move Your Feet mountain and Sway (Quién Será) wave sticker from . *The album cover for the classic routine is different than the menu square, as it features different creatures. Snake Version *Both coaches appear in the Celebration trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk *Playing the Snake version 3 times unlocks the Diggy trumpets sticker from . Gallery Game Files Soyyo cover generic.png|''Soy Yo'' Soyyoalt cover generic.png|''Soy Yo'' (Snake Version) Soyyo cover albumcoach.png| album coach Soyyoalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Snake Version) Soyyo cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) soyyoalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Snake Version) soyyo_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) soyyoalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Snake Version) soyyo_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) soyyoalt_map_bkg.png| map background (Snake Version) Soyyo ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Soyyoalt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Snake Version) Soyyoalt_p1_golden_ava.png|P1 s golden avatar (Snake Version) Soyyoalt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Snake Version) In-Game Screenshots Soyyo_jd2020_load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Soyyo_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Promotional Images Ring_jd2020_teaser.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B3FN2WgjNed/ Basketball jd2020 teaser.gif|Instagram teaser 2 Ring jd2020 teaser twitter.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1179063431477055488 Soyyo instagram teaser 3.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Soyyo twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1179788200266670082 Behind the Scenes Soyyo bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Classic) Others Soyyo thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Soyyoalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Snake Version) Soyyo thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Soyyoalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Snake Version) Videos Official Music Video Bomba Estéreo - Soy Yo (Official Video) Teasers Soy Yo - Gameplay Teaser (US) Soy Yo - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Soy Yo (Snake Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Soy Yo (Snake Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic Just Dance 2020 Soy Yo by Bomba Estéreo Full Gameplay HD Snake Version Soy Yo Alternative Just Dance Behind the Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight Soy Yo Ubisoft US MAKING OF - SOY YO JUST DANCE 2020 OFFICIAL References Site Navigation tr:Soy Yo Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:R&B Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Audrey Hurtis Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Neil Xiao Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs